Shampoo
by stupidpizzaman
Summary: A oneshot about William questioning his sexuality...and sniffing Grell's hair.


It's not like he liked the other man. No he liked his shampoo. A lot. The smell of the fruit of the fruit always clogged his senses. It was intoxicating. Yeah, that was it. The smell of the passion fruit and, strawberries always floored him and, left him breathless. It couldn't have possibly been that he actually had feelings for him. After all, he wasn't gay, right? Right? Although, the other man constantly referred to himself as a woman, he couldn't buy into it like so many other people could. He would always tell him to cease his silliness and, get back to work because, he couldn't afford to have anymore overtime because of his mistakes. He never really noticed how crestfallen that he had gotten when he told him that his ideas about his identity were silly until Alan pulled him aside one day and, pointed it out. He had noticed that he wasn't as vibrant as he usually was and, actually made those around him grow concerned and, or worried for him. He felt a tad guilty because, he knew that it was his fault but, he said nothing.

'_He's just trying to get attention.'_ He kept telling himself. '_There's no way that my opinion could possibly matter that much to him.' _He said as he went back to his office and, resumed his paperwork. If he truly believed that then why did he feel like such crap for ignoring the other? He sighed. That was Grell for you. Once he was on your mind, you couldn't get him off of it no matter what you did.

When the work day was done, he filed all of his paperwork and, put on his jacket and, began to leave. That was when he smelled the familiar scent of passion fruit and, strawberries. He stopped in his tracks. Was Grell still here? If so, why? He followed the smell back to his office where he saw that the other was sleeping soundly on his desk. All of his paperwork had been completed. He adjusted his glasses and, poked the other gently with his scythe.

He shot up with a gasp and, looked around the room. He looked up at William with wide eyes and, shakily handed him his paperwork. He looked down at it with a frown. "Why didn't you hand this to me earlier?" He asked with a raised eyebrow? The redhead lowered his head and, shrugged. He sighed and, put his hand on his forehead. "What am I going to do with you.." He said exasperated.

The redhead looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Will~" He said with a small giggle. He stood up and, threw his arms around him. "How about you take a lady home, hmm~?" He said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll make it worth your while~"He purred.

William frowned deeply. He was just about to push him off until, that scent.._his _scent clogged his senses. He wasn't attracted to the man. No. Not at all. But, he felt and, smelled _so good!_ It took all of his will power to push him off. "Grell. I must file your paperwork." He said grabbing the sheets and, hastily shuffling back to his office. He shuddered. He almost gave in to that little redheaded temptress.

When he arrived back at his office, the other's scent was still very strong. It was almost as he was right beh- "Willy~" -ind him. He sighed. What did this ingrate want? "What do you need, Sutcliff?" He asked with a tired sigh. The other pouted. "Aren't you gonna walk me home?" He asked as he latched himself on his arm. He knew that even if he said no, the other would just con him into going anyway so, it would be better to just say yes and, get it over with. "Fine. I'll walk you home. But, don't try anything." He said with a frown.

Once he was done filing the papers, he began to walk towards the door with a giggly redhead on his arm. "Oh, Willy~ You're such a gentleman~!" He exclaimed with a bright smile. He said nothing. He just kept walking. It'll be over soon.

When they reached the redhead's apartment, he said his goodbyes but, that was when the other turned him around and, planted a nice firm kiss on the cheek. "Thank you William~!" He said with a giggle as he ran into his apartment.

William said nothing for about five minutes. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. Why had he been kissed? Why was he feeling so odd? Did he..enjoy it? No that wasn't possible. He just liked his shampoo..didn't he. I mean, after all, William wasn't _gay.._ Or was he?


End file.
